


honey believe me

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [29]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney References, F/M, Fluff, He Isn't Dead, bc they have potential, he's just a lovesick idiot, more about their relationship than the actual au, my first puppylove fic!!, rip jeremy, spy AU, tbh i've been wanting to write them for a while, they have nicknames for each other!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: brooke decides maybe it's about time to really get to know the boy that accidentally gets the same targets she does
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere/Brooke Lohst
Series: One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Kudos: 5





	honey believe me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: " spy au + disney ref. "
> 
> so I haven't posted anything in a while, mostly bc I've been hyperfixating on it and have been inhaling content for that very very often. 
> 
> But! I do have a few fics I'm posting today so if you like sanders sides, I'll hopefully have a logince oneshot out pretty soon.
> 
> fun fact: the title is from bust your kneecaps bc I had it stuck in my head while I was writing this.

Heavy footsteps, trailing, echoing.

Loud yelling in the distance.

Ignore, watch, go.

Step.

Step.

Branch.

Branch.

A window, white with the light-pink curtains drawn back, a girl. Brooke's next assignment.

A light buzz sounds, cutting through the silence, the device nestled in her ear powers on and catches the tail-end of a sentence from someone inside.

"- move soon." Deep, a man's voice, and if sight could be of service, he was on the short side with the blue contacts that marked him a member of the resident mafia. "Someone could have been sent out." He steps back, and Brooke can see the tazer in his hand, most likely on, and ready to defend. There were a few others stationed around the room with most concentrated around the girl.

Even without her standing, Brooke can tell she's short. The file had said she was around the five-foot-one mark, with shoulder-length black hair and often wore bright colors and was perceived- and known- to be of Asian descent.

An essential deal was coming to fruition tonight.

A step closer.

A deal that could possibly change the entire board- it would put them at a severe disadvantage.

Careful, careful.

"Fancy seeing you here, Captain Hook."

A vision.

A boy raised in the system of assassins.

Training among his father and the other legendary operatives- playing with the rules since the beginning.

A teenager bargaining with the basics of morality and how far the human mind could be pushed.

A smile.

"What about you, Peter Pan?"

Sleeves pushed up.

A light laugh.

"Don't you have something better to do than make conversation with me?" 

Jeremy makes a point, so she turns back to the window, watching as a map is pulled out. Canigula points out a section of the city as she speaks to the others in the room. Most of the words register in her mind and are pushed back until she could go over them later with the higher-ups. Their next strike is scheduled for three days ahead.

She meets Jeremy on the ground a block away.

"Suppose you'll want to take off?"

Brooke turns the subtle offer over in her mind before deciding.

"Next time."

A smirk.

"Be safe out there, Peter Pan."

She blends back into the shadows, leaving him with a fond look as he responds.

"Whatever you say, Captain."

One last salute.

Three days.

"Peter Pan!"

Rolled eyes.

"Captain."

A subtle nod.

A joint mission completed.

A month later.

"Why did you join the business? Didn't you leave?" She thought over the question as they walked, going through the different answers.

"I missed it, I guess. Hey-" 

She turns toward him. 

"How about I take you up on that date?"

His face lights up, a bright red blush painted onto his face as he seems to lose most of his natural charm.

"I- uh y-yeah! I know this- this place-"

It seems almost funny to her, the way he changes between these different personas. Brooke knows she, too, has her own different modes when it comes to work and play.

But something was endearing about the Jeremy that was in front of her. How he was stuttering and tripping on both his words and thin air. About how he seemed to lose all of his composure. And for a second she could see him in another life.

A romantic.

A boy that any girl would be lucky to have.

A loyal friend.

Someone worth keeping.

She grabs his hand.

"Lead the way, Peter Pan. I'd love to see what you have in mind."

He's too flustered to reply.

This is definitely something she could get used to.


End file.
